


A Dangerous Game

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fenris's magical fisting thing, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Sex, graphic descriptions of feeling up internal organs?, heart fondling, not really gore or violence, phased play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anders and Fenris have fun with Fenris's phasing ability.





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of a fic I took off my main account a while back because I was worried it was too weird. Not sure if it really is or not, but I wanted it to be free. I wish there were more fics that played with Fenris's phasing ability, so I shouldn't really be keeping this one to myself. Please enjoy my weird sex fic.

Fenris was rutting hard into the mage, glorying in the warm clench of Anders’ hole about him. He pounded the mage, sliding deep into him, all the way to the hilt, delighting in the satisfied grunts of the man underneath him.

Anders’ cock bounced between them, rock solid and dripping pre-cum. They were both close, but Fenris had no intention of finishing so quickly. He slowed his pace and bent down over the mage, feeling Anders’ prick rubbing against the firm skin of his abdomen.

Anders whimpered. “Fenris, please, I’m so close,” he panted.

The elf stilled his hips and lowered his lips to the mage’s open, gasping mouth. He bit down on Anders’ top lip, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. He dragged backwards, pulling the lip out, revelling as Anders squirmed beneath him, the motions rocking deliciously against his throbbing member still plunged deep in Anders’ flesh.

“You want more?” he asked.

“Yes,” Anders begged, hot breath on his face.

Grinning with satisfaction, Fenris pulled back, slowly withdrawing himself from Anders’ tight, warm hole.

Anders moaned at the loss and Fenris crouched down over him. He rested his fingers lightly on the mage’s sweat-soaked skin. He looked up into amber eyes, and saw understanding, naked want, and just a hint of fear.

“Tell me you want it, mage,” he growled, setting the palm of his hand down firmly in the middle of the mage’s chest, feeling the thumping heart just beneath.

Anders levered himself up on his elbows so he could see more clearly, gulping as he looked down at the hand. “Yes, yes, I want it, Fenris,” he said breathily. “Please, oh Maker, I want to feel you inside me.”

“You want me to hold your life in my hands?” Fenris said, thrilling with the sense of power, but also needing to know the mage understood and was willing. They had done this before, but he always had to check. It was stupid and dangerous and not without pain for Anders, but they both seemed to relish the danger and intimacy of the act.

“Maker, yes, please,” Anders panted.

It was enough.

His arse now seated between Anders legs, his cock resting next to the mage’s, both of them twitching together, he bent forward and gave Anders another more tender kiss, then urged him, ‘Lay back.”

“No,” the mage insisted, staring with fascination at the hand on his chest. “I want to see.”

“Your arms will go from under you and I’ll do Maker knows what damage.” He reached across the bed and hauled a couple of pillows across to stuff under Anders’ head. “There. Lay back. Try not to move.”

Anders’ eyebrow twitched and he smiled, his eyes gleaming with desire, but he did as he was told.

The marking on Fenris’s hand flared into light and it phased, half in, half out of this world. He pressed his hand down, just a few millimetres, his skin just into Anders’.

Anders moan, and his own skin lit up briefly with cracks. His eyes would be flaring blue, although Fenris did not dare look up from what he was doing to check. After a moment, the thrumming power of the Fade – both an objection from Justice and a response to the flaring lyrium in Fenris’s skin – diminished.

“Go on,” Anders said, his heavy breathing taking Fenris’s hand further in and out of his chest by turns.

Fenris pressed down, the chalky rasp of bone passing through his fingers as they descended through Anders’ ribs. Then the soft wetness of his lungs, the airways and flesh opening and contracting on Fenris’s hand in a way that made his cock twitch, remembering other times Anders’ flesh had contracted around him.

Anders was gasping now. Fenris was both in, and not in him. His hand did not precisely block those delicate airways, but it would be more difficult for him to breathe. And as always, he could feel the soft flesh of Anders’ organs dragging at him as he passed through him.

“Further on?” he asked, knowing the answer, but needed to hear it.

“Yes,” Anders croaked, his lungs stuttering and starting around Fenris.

Fenris smiled. He enjoyed this. Such complete control. And soon, soon he would have the heart of a mage, literally in his hands. The power all his. Anders understood this, he knew, and for a wonder, the man didn’t mind. Seemed to enjoy giving this to Fenris. Helping him to feel powerful.

And enjoying his own perversion, of course. There was no question that Anders enjoyed the experience, despite his obvious discomfort.

Fenris pressed on, his flattened hand gently curving inward to the shape with which he would embrace Anders’ heart.

And then he felt it: the powerful muscle pounding rhythmically, pumping Anders’ blood. Contracting and beating over and over again in his grasp.

His own heart was thundering in his ears. The buzz of fear and excitement was certainly a part of the thrill. It would be so, so easy to kill the mage. In a way, he was testing himself, always surprised and relieved to find that, against his assumptions, he had no wish to close his fist around this mage’s heart.

Anders’ skin was pulsing with flashes of blue now. Both warning and excitement from Justice. Anders had told him the de- _spirit_ , he forced himself to think. Something about being plunged wrist deep in the man’s chest made him want to respect the mage’s idiotic opinions more than he would in any other time or place. _The spirit_ enjoyed the sensation of the Fade blooming within him, Anders had said. But there was definitely also menace here. Justice would eviscerate him if anything happened to Anders; that much was clear.

Gently, tentatively, he began to stroke the outer walls of Anders’ pounding heart. He heard the man cry out in both pain and pleasure. Anders’ body trembled about his wrist, aching to act on the mixed mortal fear and desire, but holding himself still of dire necessity.

Fenris became bolder. With concentration, he was able to finely tune the phasing of his hand. Just the edge, the upper layer of skin on the pad of his thumb phased back into reality, _inside_ Anders’ chest, and he began to rub. To delicately stroke the outer wall of Anders’ heart.

Anders shuddered against him, gasping, his skin flared with cracks of blue, and he stilled, Justice now taking charge of his host to save both their lives as Fenris played this dangerous game with their heart.

“FINISH THIS, NOW,” a voice from Anders’ throat, but not his voice.

But it was enough. Fenris had no wish to play this game against the will of his partners. It was Anders’ joy in the experience that allowed him to enjoy that feeling of power. He had been used enough against his will to never want to do that to someone else. Even an abomination.

He phased the pad of his thumb again, gave Anders’ heart a parting stroke, and then slowly began to withdraw his hand.

He felt Justice’s iron control slip away and Anders began trembling around him once more. “I could… have lasted… further,” he gasped.

But Fenris shook his head. “You know what we agreed. Justice is your safeguard in this. If he says to stop, I will stop. I enjoy _playing_ with you, mage,” he said, his smile lopsided, but genuine, “but I will not hurt you.” He withdrew the last of his fingers from Anders’ chest, then drew the shuddering mage up into his embrace.

“That was amazing,” Anders panted in his ear. “Thank you for letting me watch. Maker!” He groaned. “I’m so hard right now. Please. Please finish me off.”

Fenris chuckled and laid the mage gently down, his golden hair spreading out on the pillow in a glorious, sweaty mess.

He ran a finger along the underside of Anders’ twitching penis, lighting the lyrium brand, making Anders moan in two voices.

Fenris smirked. Justice was not above this play of theirs. But he had teased Anders long enough. It was time to thank him for the trust he had shown.

Fenris lowered his lips to Anders’ swollen cock.

The shaft was thick and long and Fenris had never mastered Anders’ trick of taking the full length down into his throat, but he took what he could into the wet embrace of his mouth, his tongue licking around the sensitive head. His hand working at the bare base of Anders’ cock. He could taste sweat - pre-come smeared across its length, salty in his mouth - Anders’ musky scent in his nostrils. He began working back and forth, sucking gently.

It did not take for the mage to come. Spurts of hot liquid that he worked to swallow as Anders groaned in relief, his hand coming to rest in Fenris’s hair.

His lips slipped back and off, pausing only briefly to peck the over-sensitive head with a gentle kiss. Anders gave a high-pitched squeak that made him smile in response.

“Fernis, that…” Anders trailed off.

“I have not yet finished, Anders.”

The mage peered down at him with bleary eyes and he gestured down to his own stiff erection.

“I’ll understand if you are too tired, but…”

Anders smiled. “Give me just a second. Grey Warden stamina and all… Just need to catch my breath.”

Fenris nodded and traced lazy lines across Anders twitching stomach muscles. He was toying with something he was fairly sure that Justice, if not Anders, would reject. But the idea _had_ been Anders’ to begin with. The mere thought was enough to keep his cock twitching while Anders gathered himself again.

When the mage finally grasped his hand and said, “I’m ready,” Fenris smirked.

“Are you?” He said. “I was thinking about that thing you suggested the other day.”

“That thing I…?” Anders blinked. “Oh, you mean...” He made a pointing gesture. “You really want to try that?”

“Only if you do,” Fenris said. “It’s a wonderfully twisted thought.”

Anders grinned. “It is, isn’t it? I’m game if you are.”

“And Justice?” Fenris asked.

Anders laughed. “I talked it over with Justice. He thinks it’s about as disgusting as the heart thing, but potentially less dangerous. He said you can’t do it near my heart, and he’ll force you out if anything goes wrong, but otherwise it’s my body, so… I say have at.”

Heat burned deliciously in his belly. The mage really meant it.

Fenris moved up Anders’ body so that he sat just in front of the mage’s now flaccid cock. His own prick was red and straining, desperate to find friction with something, and friction it would have.

He cried out as the brands lit on the underside of his cock, the pain exquisite.

Anders was watching his penis with rapt attention as it phased out of step with reality. The mage lifted a hand and ran his finger through where Fenris’s cock should be. Fenris felt it as a delicious drag on his flesh and he moaned, then pushed Anders’ hand away. He had waited long enough. He needed release.

Dragging Anders up on the pillows to better angle his body, Fenris thrust _into_ him. But not where any opening existed on his body.

He thrust into the warm flesh of Anders stomach. They gasped in unison at the alien sensation. A cock that had gone where no cock should ever be.

Anders stared at the place on his stomach where they met, a little to the left and under the dimple of his belly button. He gave a high-pitched laugh. “That’s… different.”

Fenris couldn’t speak. The sensation was too intense. His hypersensitive length had felt the resistance of a wall of muscle, then the softness of warm internal organs. He was buried deep in Anders’ gut. Soft and warm and twitching when he laughed.

He pulled out just enough to thrust back in again, and they both gasped.

“Maker, Fenris, I don’t know what this is like for you, but… oh!” Fenris pulled out and thrust in again, cutting the mage off in another wave of sensation.

He began to move in something more like a normal rhythm. It was both like and unlike being buried in Anders’ arse. The mage was grasping his shoulders now, biting his lip. Fenris was taken over by the sensations of slick warmth and the resistance of Anders’ abdominal wall.

It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar pressure build and realised he could not come where he was now. “I’m pulling out,” he gasped, and Anders grip on his neck loosened.

He looked down and watched as Anders’ skin distended with the line of his cock as he rose to break free. Anders’ hand came down and stroked the length through his own skin.

“Anders, stop,” he said, his voice all breath. “You’ll make me come, I-I can’t do that here.”

Anders made a soft noise and dragged his hand away.

He broke free and they both gasped, Anders collapsing back against the pillows.

Fenris came in great spurts that streaked across Anders’ chest.

“Oh Maker! Oh Maker!” he cried, falling forward, feeling the dampness of his hot come smeared between them.

They both lay there, panting and not speaking, until finally Fenris rolled off the mage to sprawl beside him.

“Are you OK?” he asked, finally. “Did I hurt you?”

Anders was stroking his stomach in wonder. “Definitely… sore,” he said at last. “But everything feels like it’s in the right place.” He closed his eyes and his hand lit blue with healing magic briefly, and then faded. “There, all better.”

He turned, looked into Fenris’s worried eyes, and bent forward to kiss him. “That was incredible,” he whispered, his breath soft across Fenris’s cheeks. “It’s not like there was a pleasure spot for you to push up there. And I’d definitely want warning if you ever wanted to do that again. But… watching you… _in_ me like that. _Feeling_ you in me, like that – it was something else.”


End file.
